


K OT3 Week : Day 5 - Good morning

by Dyoun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi, can be seen as platonic or romantic, hakumaitou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyoun/pseuds/Dyoun
Summary: Warmth. Light. A relaxing calm. The twittering of the birds. The heat of the sun’s rays, blinding his closed eyelids.Ah.Kuroh has already opened the curtains. He always gets up too early. Aren’t we on weekends? Why should he always get up so early …Adolf K. Weismann, better known as “German-sensei” among the high school’s students, or as “Shiro” for his relatives, grumbled as he turned to expose his back to the sun and leave his eyes in the shadows. He stretched out all his sleeping limbs, and only palpated empty bedsheets, having lost the heat of the person who was there a few hours earlier.





	K OT3 Week : Day 5 - Good morning

Warmth. Light. A relaxing calm. The twittering of the birds. The heat of the sun’s rays, blinding his closed eyelids.

 

Ah.

 

_Kuroh has already opened the curtains. He always gets up too early. Aren’t we on weekends? Why should he always get up so early …_

 

Adolf K. Weismann, better known as “German-sensei” among the high school’s students, or as “Shiro” for his relatives, grumbled as he turned to expose his back to the sun and leave his eyes in the shadows. He stretched out all his sleeping limbs, and only palpated empty bedsheets, having lost the heat of the person who was there a few hours earlier.

 

It was then that a greedy smell reached his nostrils. By concentrating more, as he emerged from his sleep, Shiro could hear the shudder of a pan, the soft music of utensils clanging, and a familiar voice humming softly.  
He risked opening an eye, immediately invaded by the blinding light of the morning. He expressed his dissatisfaction by growling again, advancing a haphazard hand to grab the abandoned pillow and flap it on his face in annoyance.

 

_What time was it ? Could he sleep again? He wanted to sleep again._

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Mmm”

 

“You’re finally awake. ”

 

“No, not yet …”

 

He could hear a soft giggle escape his friend’s mouth and muffled steps leading him out of the kitchen. Adolf was stretched out all the way on the bed, the blanket no longer looking like anything, entangled in his long legs; and his body twisted to escape the light, the pillow ruffling his silver hair. Kuroh smiled, and returned to the kitchen to slowly bring the breakfast items to the coffee table. The exquisite smell of his cooking seemed to intrigue Shiro, who finally decided to stretch his limbs in a noisy yawn.

 

“Good morning, Shiro.”

 

“Good morning, Kuroh,” the albino replied, trying to clean up his silver bedhead as he sat at the edge of the bed.

 

“You should not go to bed that late, look what state you are in the next day” scolded Kuroh as always.

 

“I wanted to finish this pile of correction to be free today,” Shiro replied, absently rubbing his bare feet against the carpet of the apartment.

 

Saying this, he noticed that Kuroh was precisely moving all his papers from the table to the desk to make room for the meal. His hair was carefully tied up and he was properly dressed as usual, and a pleasant smell followed him everywhere.

 

“Sorry haha, I tend to sprawl when I work.”

 

“I almost didn’t notice it,” retorted the dark man with his usual straight face.

 

Then he put his ashen eyes on one of his most cherished people in the world and a smile grew on his face.

 

That’s when…

 

BLAM!

 

“Nyaaa I’m late! Shiro, Kurosuke! You better have left me some food! I’m hungry ! ”

 

Ameno Miyabi, nicknamed Neko by her relatives, had just burst into the apartment with energy. She stopped in the middle of the race, seeing the breakfast intact and still smoking on the coffee table, and then her gaze fell on the two men now forming her family.

 

“Shiro! Kurosuke!” Exclaimed the young student happily, hopping towards them "Good morning! ”

 

“Neko! What are those clothes! You should put something warmer, why don’t you wear your uniform? ” Kuroh snarled almost immediately.

 

“Buuh, it’s the week-end Kurosuke, I have no class today! So I put what I want! You’d better be happy that I’ve put something on!” Neko retorted after jumping into Shiro’s arms.

 

"You …. ! ”

 

“He’s kind of right, Neko” said Shiro with a calm voice. “Walking in the dorms in your pajamas is not safe, you could catch a cold!”

 

“Shiro … That’s not what I meant …”

 

“Anyway, good morning, Neko! We should eat the breakfast Kuroh prepared for us, okay? ”

 

“Yay! Breakfast! ”

 

“But before that …” added Kuroh before Neko could jump on her feet.

 

Shiro and Neko both looked at Kuroh sit on the bed mattress. He looked serious then he extended his two arms.

 

“Good morning, you two.”

 

A big smile was gradually born on their lips, Shiro gladly accepted the embrace, gently squeezing his friend’s chest, resting his forehead on his temple - which lit fire to his cheeks- and Neko took a momentum to throw herself on her two friends, sending the three of them to the bedsheets.

“Arg! Neko-! ”

 

“Group hug! ”

 

“Ha ha … hey, both of you listen up,” Shiro began, catching the attention of his companions. “I love you both.”

 

“We love you too Shiro!” Exclaimed Neko happily, tightening her embrace that enveloped the two men.

 

"Yes … I love you both, too.” Kuroh added, stroking Neko’s pink head, his cheeks just as pink. He avoided his gaze, but Shiro did not complain. His own cheeks had to be just as colorful.

 

They were there, the three of them, close to each other. The warmth enveloping the body of the three people made Shiro’s heart beat in the most pleasant way possible. They had all lost something dear, but now they are in company with each other. They found what they lacked in each of them, as if together they glued the missing pieces. Together, they were finally complete. Shiro was confident, no longer afraid to go forward and face the future. Because he was sure that his two friends would be at his side. So there was nothing to fear anymore. They were the source of his courage. They offered him a family.  
And nothing can take it away from him anymore.

 

"I do not want to be a killjoy,” said Kuroh in a slow, tender voice, “but the breakfast is going to cool down. ”

 

His only answer was two sleeping “Mmm”. Kuroh hesitated a moment, then sighed and looked for a more comfortable position to wrap his two loved ones.

 

It was the weekend, after all.


End file.
